Deadly Obsession
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: He likes her aroma and decides to maker her his. But will her demon friends allow for such a thing to happen? What about his family members, will he be consider a disgrace to the family for falling for a mere human? What will be their future? Bankotsu x Sango. Rated M for sexual contents and mature language.


_**Deadly Obsession**_

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting.**_

* * *

She sat at the bar looking out at her friends as they had fun dancing with their mates. She on the other hand rested on her right palm as her other hand had a bottle of beer. She sighed. Why did she have to pick the worst of guys to date? Taking a sip of her beer she spun on the stool and turn to look at the bartender. "Does life suck or what?" She asked him, her voice sounding a bit drunk. The bartender was wiping the counter and chuckled at her.

"Love problems?" He questioned with a sweet yet masculine tone in his voice. She only nodded.

"Tell me, you look like a really nice guy… are all guys lecherous-perverted-assholes?" She leaned down on the counter, still holding onto her beer bottle. Her eyes firmly looking into his icy-blue eyes, he chuckled once more.

"Trust me Missy I ain't as nice as I seem to be. But I'll tell you one thing, not all guys are like that." He gave her a warm smile before going over to a few of his other customers at the bar. She sighed once more as she took yet another sip of her beer, this time chugging the remaining liquid down. She let out a bit of air as if she was whistling, the heating liquid felt in her throat. She turned once more to look at her friends, her hands placed flat on her lap. As she had her back to him, she didn't notice that the bartender was staring straight at her with a smile plastered on his face. _'She hasn't been here before I would have remembered such a beautiful face and such a sweet aroma.'_ He thought sniffing the air he smiled once more this time showing his bright smile. "Would you like another drink?" He said from behind her, bringing the girl back to reality. She turned to look at him.

"I don't think it will be such a good idea, I'm really not much of a drinker." He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Come on, it's on the house." He said with a growl but not a menacing growl, no this one sounded more of a flirtatious type of growl, his icy-blue eyes glittering. She found it intriguing that he had growled at her and nodded her head.

"Ok just one more." She smiled at him, lashing her eyelashes. He handed her this time a glass with ice and poured some sort of alcohol into the glass. "Uhm what is it?" She asked as she saw him pouring the liquid halfway the glass.

"Don't worry about it, drink it, trust me you're going to like it." He handed her the glass and she took it with both hands. "My name is Bankotsu by the way." He placed his hand forward for a handshake and she gladly took it, releasing one hand from her glass.

"I'm Sango, nice to meet you." When their hands touched he felt the urge to pull her to him and never let her go, something about this girl, something about her aroma caused his little hairs on the back of his neck and arms to spike up. Sango took notice of him tensing up a bit but soon relaxing. _'Is he ok?'_ She thought as their hands finally released one another. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever, she into his icy-blue orbs and he into her chocolate-brown ones… soon being brought back to reality when a female's voice called out to him.

"Excuse me…" She said with a flirtatious tone of voice, leaning her upper body on the counter, seeing how she had a V-shape cut on her shirt all her breast popped out. "Can I get a drink please?" Once again she said in a flirtatious yet slutty matter. Bankotsu nodded, he attended to the woman in front of him yet his eyes never leaving Sango.

'_Wow is he handsome or what?'_ Sango thought as she too couldn't take her eyes off of Bankotsu. She stared at him from head to toe. He had icy-blue eyes and a white bright smile to go perfectly with those eyes. He had long black hair that went all the way to his lower back which he had it tied into a braid. He had a very well build body showing all his muscles with each movement he made. He had long legs and arms, big hands which were a huge turn on for Sango. But as she examined him more one thing caught most of her attention, it was a symbol he had on his forehead. She didn't know if it was a tattoo or just a birthmark. There on his forehead was a four-pointed star. Sango blinked a couple of times and tilted her head to the side, she shook It aside, all she knew was that if it was a birthmark or a tattoo that symbol on his forehead only made him look much more handsome. She turned her sight from him only to look at the glass in front of her taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. _'Here goes nothing.'_ She said as she tilted the glass to her lips and sipped on the drink. "Aagh…" A disgusted expression showed on her face as she placed the glass down, it was way too strong for her, feeling a burning sensation going down her throat with the liquid. Bankotsu chuckled as he saw Sango's face from where he was standing, still attending to the woman.

"She's such a child…" He said under his breath with a smirk across his face. He handed the last drink the woman ordered and walked away but not going directly to Sango. The woman looked as Bankotsu walked away not even bothering to pay much attention to her she pouted but shrug it off he was too young for her liking anyways. Bankotsu scanned Sango slowly, she had brown hair long but not as long as his it was tied up in a high pony tail. Big chocolate-brown eyes, you could easily get lost in those eyes if stared at them for too long. She had full natural glossy pink lips. She had a well curved body, her breast round and perky. From where he was standing he could also see her flat stomach and long legs. He growled once more as he imagined that body pinned under him. Bankotsu finally went back to where Sango was located at. "Did you enjoy the drink?" He asked with a mischievous smile. She shook her head.

"No! I felt flames going down my throat!" Sango said pushing the glass aside. Bankotsu chuckled once more before kneeling down for a second, when he came back up he had a cold water bottle in his hand.

"Here, I think this is more suitable for you." He handed the bottle to Sango who took it gladly. She placed the cold bottle against her cheek, due to the coldness a drop of water fell from the bottle and trailed down her cheek to her neck and into her cleavage, Bankotsu only following it with intensity in his eyes. He licked his bottom lip as the drop went into her shirt and in between her breast. Sango didn't noticed his action as she had her eyes close only adding much more seduction to her appearance.

"Ah I feel my face burning up, this feels so good." She said in a low voice almost a whisper; thru the loud music it was weird enough that Bankotsu had actually heard her clearly. That only made him growl once more, was she doing it on purpose or was she just naturally seductive? He didn't know but what he did know was that he wanted her, Sango's aroma was driving him nuts to begging with and now her actions only drove him to the edge. A tinted of dark red started taking over his icy-blue eyes and he took notice of it, rapidly turning around for no one to see. Sango took notice of his sudden turning. "Bankotsu… is something the matter?" She questioned almost leaning forward in her seat, she was about to touch his shoulder but he brushed it off.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Bankotsu walked away and into a door at the far end of the bar, he disappeared into the darkness of the club. Sango looked at where he was standing at just a second ago and then at where he had disappeared to. Her friends came a few seconds later placing their arms around her shoulders.

"Sango you should really come and dance with us." Said a really tired yet still cheerful girl named Kagome, she came from a Miko descendant making her also a Miko. Her family owned a shrine so her being a Miko fitted her perfectly. Although her mother and younger brother are normal human beings her deceased father was a well known priest. She swayed Sango by her shoulder from her left side as her other friend Ayame swayed her the other way.

"Yes Sango come on we're having so much fun." Ayame added. She was a wolf demon a couple thousand years of age. Princess of the wolf clan from the North, although right now she's just trying to blend in as a normal adult seeing how she being a princess was a couple hundred years ago or so.

"Come Sango I don't like to dance and even I'm having fun." InuYasha said he was one of her male friend. He was a half-demon; half-dog and half-human to be more exact. He was younger than Ayame by more than a few years but he was still a couple of thousand years old. Koga said nothing as he placed his hand forward, indicating Sango to take it or she will fear the consequences. Koga her last male friend and the oldest of them all was also a wolf demon like Ayame yet he was the Prince of his clan from the East, again that being more than a hundred years ago.

"Do you guys really think I feel like dancing after what happened with Miroku and me?" Kagome and Ayame were still swaying their friend from side to side but soon stopped as they saw Sango's expression at the mention of her ex-boyfriend Miroku. Both Koga and InuYasha growled at the mention of that bastard. Miroku used to be a really good and close friend to them but after he tried to rape Sango he was long gone from the group, obviously not before he received a well deserved beating from InuYasha and Koga. Miroku being just human, although descendant from Monks, he didn't take the beating too well and ended up in the hospital.

"Sango we brought you here so you could forget about that bastard." Koga finally spoke placing his hand on top of her head. Ayame and Kagome were now long gone from her side and were standing next to InuYasha, Kagome holding his hand in hers. Yes InuYasha and Kagome were dating. Ayame and Koga actually being married, first it had been an arranged marriage, Ayame being in love with Koga from the start but soon after Koga ended up falling for her as well and proceeded with the marriage but again that was way back.

"I know Koga but I really don't feel in the mood for dancing." Sango looked at all her friends with an apologetic expression on her face. "I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me…" Her eyes trailed off as she saw Bankotsu returning towards the bar from the door at the far end a small smile forming on her face. "And trust me even if I'm not dancing with you guys I'm really having a great time sitting here." Ayame started at her for a minute, noticing how Sango's face had lighted up all of a sudden, she followed Sango's gaze and spotted the bartender, she hissed.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Sango." Ayame soon said, snapping Sango back to them.

"Go where?" Sango questioned in confusion.

"I know you were staring at the bartender…" The other three friends turn to look at him too, Koga and InuYasha also hissing, Kagome only took a step towards Sango.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sango questioned unknown of why her friends were acting that way.

"Sango he's not someone you should get yourself involve with." Koga said with a protective growl. Bankotsu walked towards where Sango and her friends where standing at. Koga, Ayame and InuYasha stood close to Sango still growling and hissing.

"Oh…" Bankotsu said as he saw how all three showed him their well sharpened fangs. "It seems your friends have figured me out." He said with a chuckle.

"Figure you out? What is going on here?" Sango was still extremely confused as to what was happening.

"He's a blood sucking murderer, Sango to be more specific he's a vampire." Kagome said as she wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulder this time making her stand from her seat. The other three stood in front of them, feeling very over protective of their dear friend.

"Bankotsu is a… vampire?" Sango questioned in disbelieve. Bankotsu this time laughed out loud at Sango's expression, her aroma only spiking up with her fear and he loved it. He sniffed the air his fangs showing as he mischievously smiled.

"Tasty…" His word only made Sango's friend much more defensive.

"You dare lay a hand on her and we will tear you from limp to limp! Don't even dare go anywhere near her!" Koga said with a dangerous growl, his voice had changed, it sounded scary. That only amused Bankotsu even more.

"What do we have here?" He sniffed the air once more. "Two wolfs and a half-breed." He sniffed again. "And also a Miko…" A smile formed on his face, it was a crooked smile it showed full amusement.

"Sango we should go." InuYasha said baking up but never turning his gaze from Bankotsu. Sango only nodded as she and Kagome walked away first. The other three gave Bankotsu a growl before walking away behind their friends. This only amused Bankotsu even more.

"I found myself a nice toy." Bankotsu said to himself, sniffing the air he was still able to smell her sweet aroma. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. _'No matter how well your friends take care of you, Sango you will be mine.'_ He thought before fixing himself up and going back to attending his customers at the bar.

* * *

**-At the car with the gang-**

Kagome drove the car out of the club's parking lot, Ayame sitting at the passenger's seat and the two boys sitting at the back with Sango each on either side of her as if they were her bodyguards. "You have got to be shitting us Sango! Seriously a vampire! You couldn't lay your eyes on someone other than a vampire?" Koga scowled her, since he was the oldest of them all he felt that he had the responsibility to taking care of each one of them, he felt like the protective father when it came to all of them.

"How was I supposed to know he was a vampire?" Sango said in her defense. Ayame turned to look at her with disbelieve.

"You're a freaking Demon Slayer and you can't tell apart a blood sucker from a human?!" Yes Sango was indeed a descendant from Demon Slayer's but she and her family were the only ones left. And yes a demon slayer hanging around with all demons, what irony.

"Leave her alone already. What happened with Miroku must have caused her to not think right." InuYasha finally spoke, yes Sango did need the scolding but it was too much already. "She gets it; she is to stay away from that guy no matter what." This he said it as in an order to Sango. She only nodded in response and the rest of the ride to Sango's place was silent.

**-Sango's house-**

Finally reaching Sango's place she waved her friends good-bye and they drove off. She sighed. "Seriously what did I get myself into?" She questioned herself as she walked towards her house. "Mom I'm home!" Sango yelled out but received no reply. "Dad, Kohaku!" Once again there was no reply. _'That's odd.'_ She walked towards the kitchen, on the counter there was a note.

_My dear daughter,_

_Your father, Kohaku and I went to visit your grandparents since grandpa was feeling sick and grandma didn't want to take care of him by herself. We will be back in two weeks or depending on your grandpa's state, there is plenty of food on the fridge and pantry but in case you need anything your father deposited money on your debit card. Don't waste it all in one night. Ok take good care of yourself._

_Love Mom, Dad and Kohaku._

Sango placed the note back on the counter and sighed. She had being doing that a lot tonight. She went to the living room and sat on one of the love seats placing her legs up on it she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels but nothing was really catching her attention. She turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside, walking upstairs she walked into her room. For some reason it felt stuffy so she slightly opened her window to let some night's cool air in. She grabbed her pajamas and a pair of undergarments before going to the bathroom to take a well needed hot bath. She rested her head on the side of her tub feeling the tingling sensation run down her entire body as she submerged deeper into the water. _'Oh this feels so good.'_ She thought closing her eyes and feeling all her muscles relaxing. _'I could stay in here forever.'_ She stretched out her entire body and it made her feel even better. Sango opened her eyes fearing of falling asleep in the tub, it had happened before and she regretted doing so since soon after she got a really bad fever from the water turning cold on her. Getting out of the tub she rinsed herself and grabbed her towel. She dried herself completely before wrapping her hair up in a towel bun. She changed into her pajamas and walked towards her room, drying her hair with the towel in the time she walked from the bathroom to her bedroom.

As soon as she entered the room she was shocked as the lights were off. "That's odd. I thought I left them on." She said to herself as she flicked the light switch on. She gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth restraining a yell from escaping.

"Hello my dear, did you miss me?" Bankotsu questioned from her bed, he was sitting up on it, resting his back on the bed board. "I would have come sooner but I had to finish my shift at the bar." In his hands he had one of Sango's stuffed animals, a devilish bunny to be more exact. It had a devil's outfit and at its paw there was the three pointed fork. The outfit had a devil's tale sticking out and at its head it had the devil's horns. Sango didn't move from her place over at the door which amused Bankotsu, yet something was really bothering him about the stuffed animal he held in his hands. "This doesn't smell completely of you, it has more of a male's scent." Bankotsu said as he pointed at the stuffed bunny. Finally Sango regained her composure and found her voice.

"It's probably because it was a gift from my ex-boyfriend, from Miroku." Sango removed the towel from her head and placed it on top of a chair. She walked over to her dresser and grabber her brush.

"I see. So why did you two break up?" He was still playing around with the bunny, pulling it from side to side but having his eyes glued onto Sango's back.

"He…" Sango felt something stuck at her throat and she swallowed, it was hard for her to speak about what almost happened. Bankotsu waited for her to continue. "Last week he… he tried to rape me." Bankotsu's eyes widened and his grip on the stuffed animal tighten. He was about to speak but Sango continued. "If it hadn't been for Koga's sensitive hearing, Miroku would have succeeded in what he wanted…" Sango took a deep breath. "Koga pulled Miroku off of me…" Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered what had happened to her. "My shirt and bra were torn and my jeans were off, he wasn't able to take off my underwear since when he was about to was when Koga arrived. We were at the school's grounds, under the football bleachers, I seriously don't know what I was thinking when I went there with him." A couple of tears escaped from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "InuYasha, Ayame and Kagome soon arrived, Ayame and Kagome walking to my side. InuYasha took off his shirt and handed it to me. He and Koga took Miroku away and last thing I knew was that they sent him to the hospital." Sango blinked a couple of times pushing her tears away and licked her lips as she felt they had dried up. She sighed. "Koga has always been very protective of me, they all have been but mostly Koga and thanks to him I can still say I still have my virginity." Sango turned to look at Bankotsu as she had been giving him her back the whole time; he still had the stuffed animal in his hold. He gripped it tighter and Sango took notice of how the veins in his arms popped out a bit and soon the stuffed animal was ripped in two. Sango gasped. Bankotsu came back and as he realized what he had just done, released the torn animal which landed on his lap.

"Sango I…" But she cut him off as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, you did me a favor." She laughed under her breath and so did he. "Now there's a pile of stuffed animals over at that corner that he also gave me… would you be so kind in helping me dispose of those as well?" That comment only made him laugh even louder.

"It will be an honor, Missy." He pushed off the torn animal to the floor as he walked over to the rest. He picked up a stuffed teddy bear. "What should I do with this one?" He asked, she only shrugged and gave him a 'do as you please' look. He nodded. His index, middle and ring finger nails grew and he pierced them into the teddy's tummy, lifting his hand he torn the teddy bear open. For another stuffed animal he ripped its head off and so on so forth. Sango only looked at him in amazement, imagining that what he was doing to the stuffed animals was actually being done to Miroku, being torn apart from limp to limp without any mercy. Sango walked to her bed and sat down, enjoying the view of all her stuffed animals being ripped apart. She smiled. There was something, she felt something being lifted from her body, she felt much more relaxed, much more free. He finished with the last one and tossed it to the pile of torn and ripped pieces. "Do you have a garbage bag?" He questioned, she nodded and left the room. Walking to the kitchen she opened one of the counter's doors and took out a roll of bags, pulling one she went back to her room. Bankotsu was sitting now on her bed, same position he had been the first time she walked in. The bunny had already been tossed with the other pieces of fabric. Sango walked up to the pile of trash and started throwing it all into the bag, tying it she tossed it outside her bedroom door feeling too lazy to go all the way down stairs out the front door and throwing the bag into the garbage can.

"Well now that that's done with…" She looked over at Bankotsu who was now playing with one of her cushions. Sango chuckled. He was able to distract himself with just about anything. Bankotsu turned to look at her and she straightened up. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" She asked sternly.

"I came to meet the parents of my future wife." He said with a playful smile on his face. Sango on the other hand didn't find it amusing, not in the least. She sighed. Again with the sighing, why was she doing that a lot today? She knew not.

"I don't know what you're playing at but you're not supposed to be here." He chuckled. Bankotsu found her so amusing, and her aroma it intensified in here. "Koga told you to stay away from me. So what are you doing here?" Bankotsu snickered he licked his bottom lip and turn his head to the side.

"Is he your mate by any chance? Because he sure does act like it, and if you think I'm going to stay away from you just because some mutt told me to do so, you are deadly wrong." He had sprinted from her bed and was now at her side, hovering over her. She was about to slap him across the face but she stopped her wrist in mid way. He had that playful smile once more plastered on his face. He pulled her wrist to his face, closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. His body shivered with excitement. He licked his lips and then her wrist, sending chills down her spine. Sango just watched his actions in amazement and disbelieve. She tried to free her arm but his grip only tightened on her.

"Let me go!" Sango said as she tried to pull herself free once more, to no avail. Bankotsu licked her wrist once more this time opening his eyes looking straight into her eyes. Sango had fear written all over her face. Why was this happening to her, she was a demon slayer but for some reason she was unable to defend herself from him. She wasn't able to free her wrist from this man, from this… "You're a blood sucking monster!" Her words made him snicker once again. She was so amusing. He loved how feisty she was. He licked at her wrist once more before pulling her closer to him, grabbing her other hand with his free one as she tried to punch him on the face. He licked down her arm, leaving traces of saliva behind, he reached her neck but skipped it, for now that is. Bankotsu went to suck at her earlobe another chill running down her spine. "What do you want from me?!" He chuckled.

"I want your… pureness." He purred into her ear. Sango shivered, feeling his warm breath on her sensitive skin. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt him licking at her neck, his fangs just merely touching at her skin.

'_What is he going to do to me?'_ Sango thought as she started shivering under his grip, tears now forming in her eyes. He continued to lick, kiss and nibble at the flesh of her neck. "Please… stop…" She said under her breath. Bankotsu started pushing her towards her bed and as the back of her leg hit it, he made her lie down. "Stop… I'm begging you…" The tears that had once formed in her eyes were now running down. She caught sight of Bankotsu's eyes they had a tint of dark red to them. She became much more frighten at the sight of his color changing eyes. Bankotsu growled as he spread her legs open, his now erected member touching at her core. He went back to nibbling at her neck, but not biting it just yet. Sango felt his rock hard member at her core and her eyes shut close, tears still falling from her eyes, staining her skin. "Miroku please stop!" She yelled. Bankotsu snapped out of his trance, his eyes returning to their icy-blue color. He pushed himself off her, seeing the crying and panting girl lying on the bed, fear all over her face. What did he just do to her? Sango had just called him Miroku, meaning that what he was doing… He made his hands into fists. He was pissed off a minute ago when he heard what that bastard tried to do to Sango and here he was doing the same. He growled at himself. His fist tightening making his nails dig into his skin, blood dripping down to Sango's bedroom floor.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…" Bankotsu said to himself. Sango continued sobbing on her bed. Her hands now covering her face, she placed herself into a small ball. Bankotsu spread his hands, his wounds soon healing, he looked down at the floor his left hand went to his face and traced his fingers into his hair. "I'm sorry, Sango." He whispered before sprinting out the window into the darkness of the night. As soon as Sango saw that he was no longer in her room, she got up, still sobbing and closed the window, locking it.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She said, throwing herself onto her bed returning to the position she was at a few seconds ago. The sobbing never ceased. Throughout all her sobbing she ended up falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**-With Bankotsu-**

He ran as fast as he could, far away from Sango as possible. Her aroma was still driving him crazy it was all over the place. It was intoxicating. He covered his mouth and nose as if to help him block out her smell but it only made it worst as he smelt of her. His body, his clothing he smelt of her all over. What got over him? He couldn't understand why he acted that way. He drank before going to her place for that same reason. So that what happened back then wouldn't happen, but something about her aroma spiked him up. He wanted her! Bankotsu ran to the beach as far as it was… it was the only way he could think of to get her aroma off of him. Running faster and faster as the seconds passed. He finally reached his destination, soon diving into the salt water. Bankotsu washed everything, rubbing against his clothes, against his body, against his hair he had to take her aroma off! Bankotsu was trembling but not because of the freezing water but because of all the things that were going through his mind. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to feast on her. He wanted to taste her warm and mouth watering blood. "Argh…!" Bankotsu yelled into the dark night, falling back into the sea as it devoured him up.

**-The next morning-**

Bankotsu awoke feeling sand under his hands and body. He opened his eyes noticing he was at the beach's shore. Recalling the events from last night he growled at himself. Bankotsu got up and dug into his pocket taking out his soaked phone, he threw it to the side it was of no use to him anymore. Walking over to a telephone booth he reached once more into his pocket and found spare change, luckily it hadn't been washed away by the sea's strong waves from last night. He dialed up one of his older brother's phone, his favorite brother out of the six older brothers he had.

"Hello?" Sooner than expected his brother answered.

"Jakotsu can you come pick me up?" Bankotsu questioned as he rubbed his forehead, he felt a huge headache coming up.

"Bankotsu is it you? Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night? I was worried sick about you and so was mother!" What Bankotsu wanted the least was to hear yelling, his head was throbbing.

"Jakotsu I'm at the beach, please come and pick me up fast, I'll explain everything on our way home. Just hurry up." Bankotsu could hear his older brother 'mmh' on the other end of the line but soon decided not to say more, with an 'I'll be there in a flash' he hung up the phone. Bankotsu walked to a nearby bench and sat down, his hands covering his face as he leaned forward into them. _'How I'm I suppose to face Sango now? After what happened last night I know I shouldn't go near her again but… but I want to be with her. Something about her is driving me insane. I want to be by her side!' _Bankotsu growled under his breath, why did she get him all worked up? How was she different from the rest? Why couldn't he just feast on her and get it over with? He was so confused and he didn't know why. Jakotsu soon arrived opening the door to the passenger's seat for his younger brother. As soon as he drove off he spoke.

"So what were you doing at the beach?" Jakotsu questioned glancing at his younger brother for a second before looking back towards the road ahead, Bankotsu all the while staring out the window.

"I met this girl last night at the club…" He pause waiting for whichever remark from Jakotsu but he received nothing so he continued. "She was the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"She was?" Jakotsu questioned.

"She is… she's still alive." Jakotsu only mouthed an 'oh'. "Sango is her name. The second I smelt her, her aroma spiked me up. It drove me insane." Bankotsu paused once more this time letting out some air that had been accumulated in the back of his throat. "She has demons as friends yet she is only a mere human which indeed only intrigued me more. I found her as an easy prey but when her friends interfered for her, protecting her at every cause it got me much more interested in her. I thought she was a nice game to play." His hands were now formed into fist. "I followed her aroma to her house, that aroma of hers only wanting me to feast on her, to taste her mouth watering warm blood. We spoke for a while, I decided to spare her a few minutes before killing her, but as she spoke about her ex-boyfriend and how he had tried to rape her I… I felt the urge to protect her to be by her side and never let anything bad happen to her." Bankotsu saw from the reflection on the window his brother turning to look at him, mouth open as if about to speak up but soon closing it and turning back towards the road. Bankotsu sighed. "Being in her room didn't help much with her strong aroma, it made me want to feast on her even more but at the same time I felt this weird sensation that feeding on her wasn't exactly what I needed. I actually wanted to make her mine, the second she said she was still a virgin I wanted to take away her pureness. I wanted her to become mine and mine alone." Bankotsu growled remembering once more the events from last night. "The beast in me took over when I finally put my hands on her. I wanted to bite her making her my mate but also the sexual desire took the best of me, she was frighten by me, crying and sobbing under me… Begging me to stop she yelled her ex-boyfriend's name and that worked, it made me stop and realize that I was nearly about to rape her. I left my room right away and this was the only place I could think of to help get her aroma off of me." Bankotsu waited for his brother to scowled him or yell at him at how much of a moron could he be for doing such a thing but he received absolute silence from Jakotsu. "Say something God-Dammit!" It actually pissed him off that Jakotsu wasn't saying a single word.

"What do you want me to say? That you are a fucking idiot for doing what you did last night? Yes you were! But wanting to make a mere human your mate just by her aroma, well I really have no idea what to say there." Jakotsu sighed. "You're going to have to ask mom on what to do with that matter." As much as Bankotsu hated to admit it, Jakotsu was right he did needed to ask their mother about that specific matter.

"Ah vampire and a human, uh…" Bankotsu said under his breath, Jakotsu hearing him clearly but deciding not to comment on it. The rest of the ride home was silent, Bankotsu leaning back on his seat still looking out the window.

* * *

**-With Sango-**

Sango woke up, her stare shooting directly to the window. She let out a relieved sigh as it was still close and locked. The tears from last night still staining her face, she sat on her bed for a while trying to remember all that had happened the night before, trembling a bit. Sango walked over to her desk on it was a mirror leaning down to look into it she removed her hair from her neck as it was covering it. There were no bite marks but there were a few red marks as his teeth had been nibbling on her sensitive skin. Sango placed her hand over her neck and tightly closed her eyes. Letting some air that had been stuck in her lungs she opened her eyes her hand still at her neck. She turned her head to the side, seeing on her floor drops of blood. She let down her arm. Walking out her room and into her bathroom she got a towel placing it under the running water she soaked it up and squeezed the extra water out. Sango walked back to her room, kneeling down in front of the drops of blood she wiped them off. There were absolutely no bite marks on her, so whose blood was this. Remembering last night she recalled Bankotsu making fists with his hands and tightening them. _'He did this to himself…?'_ Sango wondered as the last drop had been cleaned off. Holding the now blood stained towel in both her hands she tightened her grip on it. _'I'm so pathetic.' _A few tears ran down her cheeks. Wiping off her tears with the palm of her hand she threw the towel a corner of her room. As soon as the towel hit the floor Sango's phone rang causing her to jump up a bit. She shook that aside and went over to her night stand, flipping open her phone she clicked the talk button. "Hello?" She answered.

"Sango let's go have breakfast!" A very cheerful girl said from the other end of the line. It was Kagome. "Come on, I already called InuYasha, Ayame and Koga and they said yes." Sango chuckled, why was Kagome always so cheerful so early in the mornings? "Let's go!" Kagome yelled once more.

"Ok ok, just stop yelling. Pick me up in 15." Sango finally replied and she could hear Kagome 'yippy-ing' on the other end before hanging up. Sango got her towel from the chair she had left it on last night, a pair of undergarments and out her bedroom door she went and towards her bathroom, taking a fast yet still relaxing hot-shower. Getting out, she dried herself up, put on her undergarments and tying her hair into a towel bun. She got out of her bathroom in her undergarments seeing as no one was in her house and walked into her room. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and a white strapless shirt which was tight at her breast but loose from under her breast and down. As soon as she finished putting on light making and tying her hair up in a messy pony-tail she heard a 'honk' on the drive way indicating her that her friends had arrived. Sango ran down the stairs grabbing her purse and keys from the entrance table, she left her house and locked the door behind her. As soon as she got into the back seat of the car she wasn't greeted as she expected to be.

"He was here last night, wasn't he?" Ayame soon questioned with a growl. She looked back as she was sitting at the passenger's seat, Koga at the driver's seat, InuYasha and Kagome behind with Sango.

"Good morning." Sango replied trying to avoid her question.

"We can smell him all around your house Sango, so don't avoid the question." InuYasha soon added he was sitting in the middle of her and Kagome. Koga had already drove out the drive way and was now driving towards iHop.

"He was at my house last night. I left my window open because my room was feeling a bit stuffy and went to take a bath, when I got back he was laying on my bed." Sango soon said as she looked over at Ayame who was still looking back.

"What about your parents, didn't they notice he was there? We could smell him all around your house meaning he was searching for a way inside." Koga growled, his voice sounding menacing. He had told Bankotsu to stay away from Sango.

"My parents aren't home, they left to my grandparent's place and won't be back for two weeks or so." Sango commented in a low voice, knowing exactly that she was going to get scowled once more for not calling any of them to tell them she was going to stay home alone. InuYasha hissed as soon as he saw the red markings on Sango's neck.

"What the fuck did he try to do to you?!" He questioned with anger in his tone of voice as he held her chin in order to tilt her head in order to get a better view at the markings. Koga looked back as he had stopped at a red light and too saw the markings on her neck.

"That fucking bastard!" Koga growled once more, anger written all over his face. "How dare he lay a hand on you?!" Sango pushed InuYasha's hand away and covered her neck with her hand.

"Bankotsu didn't do anything to me last night, I'm fine. Now can you please stop yelling and go, the light is green." Sango pointed towards the road and Koga turn his sight to it driving forward. He tightened his grip on the stirring wheel as he continued to growl under his breath.

"Sango are you sure you're fine?" Kagome finally spoke with concern in the tone of her voice, Sango only nodding her head at her giving her a smile for reassurance. Ayame 'mmh-ed' in the front seat before turning around and looking straight towards the road. InuYasha could still see the markings on Sango's neck from the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but punch himself on the face mentally. He was pissed at himself for not being able to be there for Sango this time to protect her from a much more dangerous enemy.

'_I'm sorry Sango.' _He thought and he was sure that everyone else in the car was thinking the same thing. Finally arriving to iHop, Koga parked the car at a nearby parking spot and got out the car followed by everyone. Koga opened the door to the restaurant. Ayame, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha walked in.

"It'll be my treat." Koga said as he walked over to the cashier but soon was stopped by InuYasha.

"Wait man I can't let you pay for all of us. Let's split, you pay half I pay half." Koga shook his hand in a 'no way'.

"Don't worry man you can treat us to lunch, how's that?" Koga said taking out his wallet from his back pocket. InuYasha agreed, the girls only looked at them and couldn't help but smile.

"Ahw, male bonding how adorably cute is that?" Ayame called out from behind them, the other two girls just laughed at her statement.

"Shut up!" Both men said in unison that only making the girls laugh even more, the guys soon joined in the laughter. Koga paid and soon the five of them were taken to their seats. Koga and Ayame sat in front of one another, InuYasha sat next to Ayame and Kagome next to InuYasha, Sango sat in front of InuYasha and next to Koga leaving the chair next to Sango and in front of Kagome empty. A waitress walked towards their table and placed a menu in front of each one of them and with an 'I'll be back in a minute to take your orders' she left once more.

"So Ayame what are you craving for?" Koga asked his wife while he scanned over his menu.

"I have no idea." Ayame replied. "Sango what about you, what are you going to order?" She questioned without leaving her sight from her menu.

"I don't know… what about you InuYasha?" Sango questioned her friend as she too didn't take her eyes from her menu.

"I… haven't got a clue." He replied flipping over the menu to look at more names of food. "Kagome have you decided yet?" He questioned reading a couple of names mentally.

"Yes! The iHop combo special! I want pancakes, scramble eggs, sausages and grated potatoes." Kagome replied with so much excitement in her voice describing just exactly what the order came with. The gang turned to look at her and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"The iHop combo special sounds just great." Ayame said in between laughter. Everyone decided to get the same but with different toppings on their pancakes. The waitress returned and they all made their orders. Kagome ordered her pancakes with raspberries on top, InuYasha with strawberries, Ayame with peaches, Koga with bananas and Sango with blueberries. Everyone ordered a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. The waitress repeated their orders just to make sure she had gotten them all correctly and with a nod from everyone she left taking the menus with her. "Sango…" Ayame started, Sango 'uhm-ed' assuring that Ayame had her attention, Ayame continued. "Are you telling us the truth Sango, Bankotsu didn't harm you last night?" Yes Ayame couldn't let go of the topic they had started at the car, she was worried about her friend and more because of the markings Bankotsu had left on Sango's neck. Sango sighed. Everyone turned to look at her, waiting for her reply.

"Yes Ayame, I'm sure. He didn't harm me, he just…" Sango was cut off by InuYasha, Koga and Ayame hissing, Kagome only staring behind Sango and holding onto InuYasha's arm. Sango turned to behind her and walking their way was none other than the subject of their conversation. Koga pulled Sango closer to him, holding her by the wrist the same one Bankotsu had licked several times last night.

"Hello there, besties." Bankotsu greeted as he pulled out the empty chair and sat down, the three demons growling at his action. Koga only pulled Sango closer to him and as far away from Bankotsu as possible.

"What do you want?" Koga questioned, a menacing growl clearly heard from under his breath. Koga only pulled Sango closer almost causing her to be sitting on top of him as he saw Bankotsu giving them a playful smile.

"I asked Sango this last night and now I'm asking you…" Bankotsu turned to look at Koga and then pointed a finger at him. "Are you sure she's not actually your mate?" Koga looked at him in confusion mouthing a simple 'what?' Bankotsu chuckled once again. "You act like she's your mate, over protecting her all the time." Bankotsu simply added.

"That's ridiculous!" Koga hissed. His reaction only caused Bankotsu to let out a strong laugh. "I'll ask once more blood sucker, what do you want?" Koga growled and the other two demons soon followed.

"I just wanted to say hello to my dear Sango." Bankotsu simply said leaning back on his chair.

"Your dear Sango? She doesn't belong to you and never will." Koga growled this time showing Bankotsu a full view of his fangs.

"There you go again acting like she's your mate." He turned to look at Ayame. "Is he really your partner?" Bankotsu asked her with a raised eyebrow. "He seems to be more in love with Sango than with you." He soon added. Ayame growled at his statement.

"She's like a daughter to us of course we'll act protective of her." Ayame hissed obviously not allowing Bankotsu to get the best of her by putting her friend and husband against her.

"A daughter you say…" Bankotsu tapped his chin with the tip of his index finger. "Yeah that makes absolute no sense." He turned to look at Sango and she stiffened. In a swift movement Bankotsu had her now in his hold leaving them all dumbfounded.

"Let her go." InuYasha ordered in a low menacing growl. Bankotsu gave him a crooked smile. Holding Sango's chin up, he inhaled her aroma. InuYasha was about to sprint at him but Kagome took notice of it and held him down.

"Oh my dear Sango you smell better than last night." Bankotsu said in a whisper, everyone growled and hissed at him for such a comment. Sango on the other hand without anyone noticing searched in her purse for her pocket knife founding it she stabbed Bankotsu on his side. He winced in pain releasing his grip on her. She stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Dare touch me again and next time I won't hesitate to pierce your heart." Bankotsu chuckled at her actions and took off the knife from his side placing it on the table, his wound soon healing, leaving behind only a blood stain and a tear on his shirt.

"Who knew you had it in you." Bankotsu stood from his seat, hovering over Sango, this time the others too stood growling at Bankotsu.

"You should leave now." Sango said clenching her teeth. Bankotsu gave her a mischievous smile and before anyone could react his lips were forcefully pressed on hers. Koga soon pushed him off and pulled Sango to his chest. Bankotsu chuckled and left the group.

"Are you ok?" Koga soon questioned Sango as she let herself fall back into her chair. She sighed nodding. The waitress arrived with their orders a few seconds after Bankotsu left everyone thanked her needed and she left. The gang ate in silence.

* * *

**-With Bankotsu-**

Bankotsu reached his table at the opposite end of the restaurant Jakotsu and his mother already seated. Bankotsu sat next to his older brother. "So it is safe to say that the girl you just kissed was the one you were referring about." His mother questioned taking a sip of her coffee, Bankotsu only nodding. "And she's only a human?" She questioned once more Bankotsu again only nodding. "She's also a Demon Slayer." Bankotsu stared at his mother, eyes wide open. "You didn't know?" He shook his head. "I see." Jakotsu on the mean time was paying much more attention to his coffee than to the conversation. "I'd tell you to stay away from her but it seems it will be useless as you have already taken a liking to her." Bankotsu nodded. "You want to know what to do with your feelings towards the girl?" She questioned staring straight at her youngest son with her silver color eyes, her black long silky hair trailing down to her lower back. Icy-pale lips that curved over her fangs. An icy-blue four-pointed star was on the corner of her eyes, one on each side. She was a goddess beyond goddesses, which went by the name of Mist.

"Yes Mother. This girl is different from the others, usually I would have wanted to just feed on her but when I had the chance all I wanted to do was make her mine… make her my mate." Bankotsu had his hands made into fists on top of the table. "Sango is a human Mother, so how is that possible?" Mist took Bankotsu's hands in her and smiled.

"My dear child, nothing is impossible in this world. Being a human or being immortal like us vampires have nothing to do with the feelings of the heart. Take your father and me for example, he was human when I first met him thousands of years ago. We were so much in love that he wanted to spend eternity with me and so I turned him and here you all are my seven great treasures." She squeezed his hands in hers and gave her youngest treasure a reassuring smile.

"Grandfather ended up killing father if you have forgotten. Turning a mere human into one of us is a disgrace to our kind." Bankotsu said tightening his fists under his mother's hands, the memory of his father's death brought him a few tears to his eyes.

"Your grandfather never found love. His and your grandmother's marriage was arranged and thus never being happy. He wanted everyone around him to be as unhappy as himself. Your grandfather ruined my happiness, his only daughter's happiness by killing the one and only man I have ever loved." Mist turned to look at her second youngest son, Jakotsu as he was now staring at them both hearing their conversation with so much interest. It hurt him as well remembering how their grandfather had killed their father in front of them all. "I will never go against any of you my children if you were to fall for a human or some other kind of demon. The heart cannot be forced to love nor can it be forced to forget and give up on a love one." Bankotsu stared straight into his mother's eyes searching for a greater answer, she was talking about love, but was that really what he felt for Sango, it couldn't be he had just met the woman.

"Mother…" He spoke up but was soon cut off by his mother's words.

"Bankotsu the feeling, the urge you feel for the girl is not that of thirst. Her aroma is not the one that is pulling you in, it's her heart that is calling out to you. Bankotsu you feel the wanting to be by her side, to make her yours, to make her your mate that is because she is your other half. Sango is your eternal partner." Both Bankotsu's mouth and eyes were wide open. Sango was… is his eternal mate. He turned to look over at the group of friends on the other side of the restaurant, his sight falling over Sango and only her.

"She's my… eternal mate…" He said under his breath. Mist's grip on her son's hands tightened once more, assuring him that she will be by his side through whatever life brought for him. Jakotsu 'uhm-ed' under his breath wondering if he too will someday find his eternal mate. The three family members sat in silence, Mist's grip on his son finally released. They ordered their breakfast and ate in silence, Bankotsu every now and then glancing over at Sango who was now laughing and joking with her friends. _'Will I ever make her smile and laugh that way with me?' _He wondered letting out a low sigh.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. I don't know when I'll update the next one or how long it will be. This story was meant to be a one-shot story but then I kept on writing and writing and well ended up deciding to make it longer and into chapters. Please comment and tell me what you think.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Xx3Lse3xX**_


End file.
